fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Jet Rush
|image = |descr = PAL boxart for |developer = Raindrop Studios |publisher = Nintendo |released = TBA |genre = Racing |modes = Single Player Multiplayer Online |platforms = Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS |media = Nintendo Wii U disc, Nintendo 3DS cartridge |ratings = }} is an upcoming game developed by Raindrop Studios and published by Nintendo. Its release date is currently unknown. It features characters from various Nintendo franchises. It can either be downloaded in the eShop or be purchased as a retail cartridge or disc. Gameplay In the game, the player has to fly through a course with many themes from various Nintendo franchises, using a jetpack. There are many objects and obstacles depending on the course. Players can collect Coins from the ''Mario'' series and build more speed. On every track they can also find items that are to be used in advantage of their user. Players can choose from a variety of jetpacks to use, all of which are based on things from games in their respective series. Each jetpack can be customized partially, for example what it shoots and how it looks like, affecting stats like speed, power, etc. After playing a course, players get a ranking, out of ★, ★★, or ★★★, and when one of these is got on every course, the symbol will appear next to the player's name in for example online matches and multiplayer games. Modes GP The player plays a grand prix, challenging for a cup and to receive a ranking. There are 8 racers. The player can select the difficulty out of Easy, Simple, Novice and Hard. Time Trial The player races all alone to get through a course as fast as possible, without using any items. The obstacles that would normally break or something similar are solid. Multiplayer The player can play along others at the same time to race against each other. They can customize the races, as in selecting the order of the racecourses and change the computer difficulty, and the engine classes. Online multiplayer The player connects to Nintendo Network to race online against other players from all over the world. The difficulty in this mode is always set to Novice. When the player disconnects from Nintendo Network during the race, a computer controlled character will continue for them and they will get no Online Points. In online mode, every racer chooses the track they want to race on, and then one of those is randomly generated. Options Basic options of the game, like sound type, language, etc. Records The player can view their records on GPs and Time Trials. They can also view the amount of times they have used certain items, and the total amount of coins obtained. Characters will contain an unknown amount of characters. It is confirmed that they will all be classed in either Speed, Power, Skill, or Balanced. Unlockable Event Characters Jetpacks Unlockable Courses Items Various items appear through the game. These can be obtained by flying through item balloons. Ech item has its own effects and some are rarer than others. DLC Multiple packs are available for download in the eShop. Classic Pack Characters Trivia *When Popo or Nana uses the Hammer item, they will use their own wooden hammer rather than the black hammer seen when others use this item. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Zelda Games Category:Zelda Category:Zelda Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Category:Kirby Series Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Series Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Category:Metroid Series Category:Star Fox Games Category:Star Fox Category:Star Fox Series Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Kid Icarus Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fire Emblem Series Category:Fire Emblem Category:Luigi Games Category:Luigi Category:EarthBound Games Category:EarthBound Category:EarthBound Series Category:Mr. Game & Watch Category:Ice Climbers Category:Ice Climbers Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal Crossing Series Category:F-Zero Games Category:F-Zero Series Category:F-Zero Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Series